


not sexy anymore?

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [22]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	not sexy anymore?

not sexy anymore?  
„Guten Morgen, Lars ...“, Anders befreite sich von der Decke und beugte sich über seinen Zwilling, um ihn zu küssen, aber Lars schob ihn ungnädig beiseite und knurrte, „Du hast Mundgeruch ...“ „Lars!“, Anders sah, nackt im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett sitzend, seinem Bruder fassungslos hinterher und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust, „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!?!“ „Tschuldige, Anders.“, Lars kam, nachdem er seine, am Vorabend bereit gelegten Sachen gegriffen hatte, noch einmal sich anziehend zum Bett und küsste seinen Zwilling kurz auf die Wange, „Aber, ich hab's ziemlich eilig … Hab gleich ne wichtig Besprechung … Und nachher noch … ein Treffen mit Clas … Aus unserem Mittagessen wird wohl leider nichts … Oh und … Warte nicht auf mich, es könnte heute Abend wieder spät werden … Ich habe eine kleine Verabredung mit Alexander. Wir wollen die nächste Saison planen und gehen zusammen essen … Wir haben viel zu besprechen … Das könnte dauern … Mitternacht vielleicht … Vielleicht schlaf ich auch im Toppen … Dann wecke ich dich nicht ...“ Bevor Anders noch reagieren konnte, war sein Zwilling auch schon ohne weiteren Gruß aus dem Haus hinaus und Anders hörte wenige Minuten später dann auch den Kies aufspritzen, als der dunkle Wagen davon fuhr.

„Es ist der Lauf der Dinge. Mit zunehmender Dauer der Beziehung nehmen Herzklopfen und prickelige Spannung ab und machen einer entspannten Vertrautheit Platz. Man glaubt sich zu kennen, kann den Partner quasi lesen wie ein offenes Buch.“, später am Abend, als sich herausstellte, dass Lars' Verabredung mit dem Trainer wohl wirklich länger dauern würde, saß Anders mit dem Hasen auf dem Schoss im Schneidersitz auf der Couch. Eine Hand wischte immer wieder nachlässig über das Display, während er mit der anderen Hand unablässig den schwarzen Hasen streichelte und seinem Haustier unterdessen weiter aus dem Artikel vorlas, „Oder etwa doch nicht? Ab und an solltest du die alltägliche Routine hinter dir lassen und deinen Partner mit etwas völlig Unerwartetem überraschen. Und mit Überraschungen sind wirklich nicht vorhersehbare Aktionen gemeint … Romantik … Lars ist so romantisch wie seine stinkenden Turnschuhe … Aber … Ach, was meinst du, Rammler … Ist unsere … Lars' und meine Beziehung … etwa wirklich eingeschlafen?“  
Der Hase blickte ihn aus schwarzen Knopfaugen an und Anders seufzte frustriert, „Nein? Findest du wirklich nicht? Wir kennen uns unser ganzes Leben lang … Früher hat es geprickelt … schon als Teenager … Aber jetzt … Man, wir hatten seit beinahe zwei Wochen keinen Sex mehr … Ich putze nur noch und koche … und er hat abends Verabredungen … mit Alexander … Pf!“ Rammler zuckte mit dem Näschen und gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als Anders ihn sanft zwischen den Ohren kraulte, „Ich will doch nur wieder etwas … Kribbeln zurück … Ist das denn so schlimm? Wir sind schließlich erst … anderthalb Jahre verheiratet ...“

„Der sexy Klassiker: Ein Abdruck deines Lippenstift-Mundes auf dem Badezimmer-Spiegel, versehen mit einer vielversprechenden Botschaft, macht Vorfreude auf den Abend ...“, Anders legte den Kopf schief, sprang dann aber so plötzlich auf, dass der kleine Hase beinahe von seinem Schoss gepurzelt wäre und sich nun erschrocken unter einem der bunten Couchkissen, über deren Existenz Lars immer gekichert hatte, versteckte.  
Anders beachtete den kleinen Hasen aber nicht weiter, sondern begann hektisch in der Schublade der Kommode in der Diele zu suchen. Nach einigen Minuten grinste er, als er tatsächlich einen pinken Lippenstift, der einst zu einem sehr sehenswerten Faschingskostüm gehört hatte, zwischen all den anderen, lang vergessenen Sachen in der Kramschublade fand. Langsam stieg er die gewundene Treppe zum ersten Stockwerk hinauf, trat ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete dann die Badezimmertür und betrachtete im aufflammenden Licht der Deckenstrahler sein plötzlich viel zufriedener wirkendes Gesicht im gegenüberliegenden Badezimmer-Spiegel. Er zog die Kappe vom Lippenstift und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, während er angestrengt darüber nachdachte, was er nun auf das Glas schreiben sollte.

Trotz Lars' Aussage, dass es später würden werde, hatte Anders dennoch auf seinen Zwilling gewartet. Er hatte sich mit einem Buch ins Bett gelegt und weiterhin gegen den Schlaf angekämpft. Gerade, als er dann doch wieder einzudösen drohte, ließen ihn laute Schritte auf der Treppe und auch auf dem Gang wieder hochschrecken. Für einen kurzen Moment war es dann wieder still, bevor die stolpernden Schritte wieder durch das Haus hallten und schließlich vor der Schlafzimmertür zu verharren schienen. Erwartungsvoll legte Anders das Buch beiseite, aber erst nach einigen Sekunden schien es Lars zu gelingen die Klinke hinunterzudrücken, sodass die Tür knarrend aufschwang und ein heller Lichtfinger in das bis, dahin nur vom schwachen Schein der Nachttischlampe erhellten Schlafzimmer stach.  
Die Tür wurde, dieses Mal betont vorsichtig und leise geschlossen, aber Anders konnte deutlich hören, wie sein Zwilling, nun auf Zehenspitzen, durch das Zimmer zu schleichen versuchte. Mit einem Lächeln richtete Anders sich auf und tastete nach der berührungsempfindlichen Nachttischlampe, deren goldenes Licht nun auch gleich heller wurde und seinen reichlich zerrupft wirkenden und ihn entschuldigend lächelnden Zwilling beleuchtete, „Sorry.“ „Du bist schon zurück …?“, Anders musterte seinem sichtlich betreten wirkenden Bruder und strich sich nun durch die Haare, bevor er gähnte, „War es denn ein schöner … befriedigender Abend?“  
„Bist du eifersüchtig?“, Lars krauste die Nase, musste sich dann aber auch gleich am Bettpfosten festhalten, als er nun das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren drohte, „War doch nur mit Alex was essen ...“ Anders seufzte, „Klar … drei mal die Woche und dann … kommst du erst morgens nach Hause ...“ „Morgens? Es ist doch erst halb zwölf, Anders. Sei nicht albern.“, Lars streifte das Hemd ab und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen, bevor er in das Badezimmer trat.

„Und?“, Anders' blaue Augen glänzten erwartungsvoll im Zwielicht, als der ältere Zwilling einige Minuten später gähnend aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam. „Was?“, Lars streckte sich gähnend, ließ sich dann auf seiner Bettseite nieder und strich sich über den Bauch, „Man … bin ich vollgefressen … Das Restaurant war echt gut … Das musst du auch mal ausprobieren … Nacht Anders.“  
Anders konnte aber nicht einschlafen. Stattdessen lauschte er auf die ruhigen Atemzüge seines Zwillings und starrte frustriert auf den dunklen Rücken des Anderen, der sich nun einfach auf seiner Bettseite zusammengerollt und jetzt auch noch zu schnarchen begonnen hatte. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen schwang Anders schließlich die Beine über die Bettkante und trat, nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen schlafenden Zwilling, leise ins Badezimmer.

'Jeg elsker deg, Lars', stand etwas verschmiert, wo Lars sich beim hastigen Zähneputzen und während der eiligen Katzenwäsche müde am Spiegel abgestützt hatte, auf dem spiegelnden Glas. Unbemerkt und ungesehen vom älteren Zwilling, der keinen Blick dafür gehabt hatte.  
Und auch der hinterlassene Kussmund wirkte in der spiegelnden Dunkelheit nun eher verlassen und traurig, als erwartungsvoll und verlockend.  
Mit einem Seufzen wischte Anders den Lippenstift vom Spiegel.


End file.
